


Take Out

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [53]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Domestic, Food Porn, Foodporn 'verse, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha expects a hero's welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Out

**Author's Note:**

> You missed the foodporn 'verse right? For new readers, it's an Inuyasha AU set in the modern era where Inuyasha,Sesshoumaru, and Kouga live together as a couple, (triple?). Thanks for pinking, Kira.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 89 "What Should Have Happened," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

This is not how things should have gone at all. He was a hero, damn it. Where were the thank yous, worship, and adoration? Okay, even Inuyasha knew he was pushing it with the worship and adoration bit. He brought home dinner; he didn’t defuse a bomb or something. Thursday night dinners were usually predicated by fights over who was the most tired and who had the worst day until someone finally broke down and ordered take out, which no one agreed on, or they gave up and munched on snacks from the cupboard, which was usually ramen and Twinkies.

This week, however, Inuyasha had remembered Sesshoumaru would be coming home later than usual and that Kouga had a full day of babysitting Ayame, which made his brain into a fine pudding and useless for making dinner. This prompted him to pick up Chinese take-out on the way home. It wasn’t everyone’s favorite, but it was something he could get that everyone could agree on, as much as they all agreed on anything. The entire way home, his brain imagined all the different ways he would be rewarded for his unexpected thoughtfulness. He was sure there would be ear rubs. Kouga would be so thankful, he’d drop to his knees right in the doorway and give him one of those brain melting blowjobs that he normally reserved for when he wanted something. Sesshoumaru would wait until the food was on the table and get creative with the sweet and sour sauce. He was never one to let the food get cold or let the fun and games wait until after it was eaten.

That is what should have happened anyway in Inuyasha’s humble opinion. Instead, he was met by two grumpy demons that barely acknowledged his existence beyond snatching the take-out away. He would be lucky if he was going to even get any of it the way they were shoveling it in. Okay, Kouga was shoveling it in. Sesshoumaru even made gluttony graceful somehow. And now the bastards were fighting over the egg rolls.

Refusing to be ignored, Inuyasha walked up to the table, plucked the pancakes for the mushu pork up, and shoved them all in his mouth. Both of the other demons stared at him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, dumbass?” Kouga snarled at him. The mushu pork was his and he didn’t share.

Sesshoumaru held up the plum sauce. “Mushu pork ala Inu?”

Kouga nodded and grabbed Inuyasha. He was pinned to the table with his shirt being pulled up before he knew what was happening. Sesshoumaru carefully spread plum sauce over his stomach. “You will cease squirming this instant.”

“Bite me!”

“Keep being a pain and we will.” Kouga started pouring the mushu pork over the plum sauce.

It finally dawned on Inuyasha what was going on and he laid still. Being the main course wasn’t a bad consolation prize after all.


End file.
